This invention relates generally to automotive tooling, and more particularly to an hydraulic press that simultaneously removes all the rivets securing the brake lining to the brake shoe.
The hydraulic machine of the invention would typically be used by automotive brake shops or in any shop that specializes in brake rebuilding and relining. Presently, there are hydraulic presses for simultaneously removing rivets from disc-type brakes, particularly the type used in aircraft service. Because a normal brake shoe has an arcuate surface so that its attached lining will mate with the inner surface of a cylindrical brake drum, lining rivets are generally removed from the shoe, with a foot controlled hydraulic press driving a single punch that is manually positioned to remove only one rivet at a time. While the single punch machine is very economical and acceptable for small brake shops, it is a slow process and not appropriate or efficient for high volume brake relining specialists.